Você pode ir na Janela
by Bruna F
Summary: Ele tinha como um ideal de lar um lugar grande, arborizado e bonito, como aqueles que apareciam em comerciais de televisão. E era esse exatamente esse tipo de lugar que aquela casa não era. Como Draco poderia ter gostado?//Harry & Draco//


oê, eu não queria ter que avisar isso, mas para todos os efeitos, essa fanfic é **slash**. se não gosta, não leia. ;)

harry, draco e afins pertencem a J.K. essa fanfic me pertence.

* * *

**Você pode ir na janela  
**

* * *

Aquela era uma boa janela.

Quer dizer, não que existissem exatamente janelas más. Elas eram apenas umas melhores que as outras, dependendo do material com o qual eram feitas, seus tamanhos, o quanto custavam. As pessoas geralmente não davam muita atenção para as janelas. Quando elas entram em algum lugar reparam logo na cor das paredes, no revestimento do piso, na decoração do ambiente. Eram raras as que, em um primeiro momento, paravam para ver como seria a vista que elas teriam do lado de fora. Draco pelo menos não tinha conhecido nenhuma.

Na verdade, o que fazia daquela uma boa janela era sua localização. Quem tivera a idéia de colocar aquela janela ali era realmente um gênio da construção de casas. Ele duvidava que houvesse uma vista melhor do que aquela em qualquer outro cômodo, e mesmo no inverno a pouca luz do sol que invadia o lugar iluminava todo assoalho e tornava visíveis as nuvens de pó que vagavam pelo ar.

Uma vez que ele concluíra isso, começou então a imaginar como aquela sala ficaria mobiliada, com suas coisas totalmente arrumadas e posicionadas. As estantes de livros, uma escrivaninha no lado oposto, a poltrona que colocaria bem embaixo da dita janela. Viu-se lá sentado, em um domingo, lendo o Profeta Diário e tomando uma xícara de café. Talvez colocasse uma para Harry também, se ele prometesse deixá-lo em paz e ficar calado. Então ficariam os dois ali, a manhã inteira, olhando para os jardins e pensando na vida.

— O que você achou?

Draco saiu de seu devaneio e virou-se para olhar Harry. Este o encarava de volta com evidente receio e expectativa. Não era por menos. Só naquela semana, Draco havia rejeitado quatro casas que ele dizia ter adorado, alegando desde que os alicerces eram muito velhos até que tinha quartos demais. Tornou a olhar para a janela, lembrando-se das cortinas verdes que ele vira para vender.

— Não é de todo má.

Harry sorriu. Estava cansado de procurar uma casa onde eles pudessem morar, e com uma resposta como aquela ele estava praticamente declarando que adorara o lugar. Aproximou-se de Draco. Ele parecia muito compenetrado olhando para uma parede. Imaginou o que havia de tão especial ali para Draco ter gostado, mas achou melhor não perguntar.

Olhou para os jardins, feliz com a perspectiva de ter encontrado um lar. Tinha um pequeno chafariz nele, mas a água tinha congelado. A cerca estava um tanto quanto destruída, também. Um balanço velho rangia com o passar do vento. As árvores estavam cobertas de neve, aparentemente mortas. O jardim inteiro estava meio morto.

Aparentemente, fazia anos que as paredes não eram pintadas. O encanamento devia estar obviamente enferrujado. Ele duvidava também que as luzes acendessem. A casa inteira tinha um aspecto sombrio e nada acolhedor, na opinião dele.

Então, como se uma nuvem se formasse sobre sua felicidade, Harry percebeu que _ele_ não gostara do lugar, e estava só esperando que Draco não gostasse também.

Sentou-se então no parapeito de uma janela, encarando Draco de frente. Esse franziu o rosto, como se com esse movimento Harry tivesse atrapalhado alguma atividade muito importante.

— O.k. Eu acho que temos um problema.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando que o outro prosseguisse.

— _Eu_ não gostei da casa.

Draco girou os olhos, visivelmente contrariado. Harry _tinha_ que achar algum empecilho.

— Quer dizer, olha só esse lugar! É todo velho e desolado. Está caindo aos pedaços, sem contar que é longe de tudo. Demoraria séculos para consertarmos as coisas!

— Por Slytherin, Potter, você é um bruxo!

Oh, Harry tinha se esquecido disso. Era verdade que, com alguns acenos de varinha estaria tudo consertado, como novo.

— Continua sendo longe de todos nossos amigos!

Draco riu. Não pode evitar. Era incrível. Ou Harry se fazia de ou era realmente idiota.

— Bom, eu realmente duvido da sua capacidade de aparatar, mas para todos os efeitos, já ouviu falar de _pó de flu_?

Harry se calou. Era incontestável. Mesmo assim, ele não conseguia conceber a idéia de morar ali.

—Sinceramente, o que você tem contra a casa?

Harry suspirou. Não era tão fácil assim de explicar, e ele tinha certeza que Draco riria dele quando tentasse. Ele tinha como um ideal de lar um lugar grande, arborizado e bonito, como aqueles que apareciam em comerciais de televisão. Um lugar propício para crianças brincarem, para criarem-se animais de estimação e para passar tardes no jardim. Um lugar com sol. E era esse exatamente esse tipo de lugar que aquela casa não era. Como Draco poderia ter gostado?

— Nada. Eu não tenho nada contra. Mas você consegue se imaginar sendo feliz aqui?

Draco foi até a janela, ficando ao lado de Harry. Pousou lentamente sua mão sobre a dele. Não pode evitar o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto.

— Eu consigo me ver feliz em vários lugares, desde que você esteja comigo.

Harry ergueu os olhos. Eram raras as vezes que Draco falava algo que demonstrasse algum tipo de _afeição_.

E incrivelmente, quando ele falava, era para defender seu próprio interesse.

— Entenda, estamos no inverno —Draco continuou— e todos os lugares estão assim, frios e tristes. Mas daqui a pouco chega a primavera, e com certeza esse jardim vai ser mais alegre.

— Agora, se você realmente não gostou daqui, nós podemos continuar procurando outras casas.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio. Mal podia acreditar que Draco estava cedendo, ele nunca desistia assim, tão facilmente, de algo que ele queria. Aliás, era a primeira vez que ele via Draco abrir mão de alguma coisa por sua causa. Aquele deveria ser um bom sinal, pensou.

E não, ele não estava a fim de procurar outra casa. Ainda mais quando Draco gostara daquela. Ele estava pronto para recomeçar sua vida, onde quer que fosse.

Aproximou então seu rosto do dele, parando a poucos centímetros.

— Esta pode não ser exatamente a casa dos meus sonhos, Draco...

Tocou levemente os lábios dele, afastando-se em seguida.

— Mas definitivamente será o lar que eu sempre quis.

* * *

**N/A**: Historinha sem sentido, sem começo, nem meio nem fim. Escrita para o projeto ficwrtitters estações, com o tema _casa_. E, err... É basicamente isso mesmo, Harry e Draco achando uma casa para morar... Agora, por algum motivo eu gostei dela, mesmo com meu Harry parecendo protagonista de comercial de margarina. O nome da fanfic vem a ser também o nome de uma música do Gram. Não tem muito a ver com ela não, mas eu achei que caia bem e ai está. Então, você que chegou até aqui poderia gastar um pouco mais do seu tempo e deixar em review para ela, não? Eu garanto que será muito bem vindo. 


End file.
